Real Love
by drewdog302
Summary: Bolt gets replaced and he runs away but somehow after getting hit by a car Bolt somehow ends up in the year of 1927 and he ends up meeting and uis befriended by Aleu the daughter of Balto. What happens when love begins to brew between the two? A Bolt X Aleu Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going all of you awesome folks on the internet I'm drewdog302! And we're finally doing a Balto and Bolt crossover this one I've decided to pair Bolt up with my favorite Balto character of all time...Aleu.**

 **And now folks I can already hear you shouting that I already paired Aleu up with my OC James I know that I'm still going to pair Aleu up with James. Anyway tell me what you think about my Bolt X Aleu pairing in the comments.**

 **And anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Prolouge.**

* * *

"Your my good boy." Penny said to the Bolt look-alike

Tears came to Bolt's eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing Penny his owner, his best friend, his person just...REPLACED him.

Penny laughed as the fake Bolt licked her face.

Bolt couldn't watch this anymore his heart had just been shattered into pieces.

Bolt slowly walked away with tears streaming down his white muzzle, his ears pinned against his head. Bolt heard a faint _Squeak_ Bolt turned around and that he had just dropped his carrot toy. Bolt then sighed deeply and he walked away leaving his carrot toy behind.

Bolt kept walking until heard someone say.

"Hey wags."

Bolt looked up and he saw a black and white cat it took Bolt a minute to realize it was his old friend Mittens.

"Mittens what are you doing here?" Bolt asked.

"No Bolt what are doing here why aren't in there?" Mittens said.

"You were right Mittens." Bolt said.

"What do you mean?" Mittens asked.

"Penny...she replaced me like I didn't even existed." Bolt said.

Mittens gasped in horror.

"I'm so sorry Bolt I didn't know that..." Mittens started.

"No its okay Mittens I should have known it from the beginning." Bolt said.

Bolt started to walk away again but Mittens stopped him.

"Bolt wait where are you going?" Mittens asked.

"Anywhere but here." Bolt replied.

"Bolt please we can figure something out." Mittens said.

Bolt looked and Mittens and frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry Mittens." Bolt said before he started to run across the street.

Bolt didn't realize a car was driving down street at full speed.

"BOLT LOOK OUT!" Mittens cried.

Bolt stopped and he saw the car approaching.

"OH SH..." Bolt started to say before... _ **THUD!**_

"BOLT!" Mittens cried before rushing over to the injured dog.

Bolt was in a very bad state blood stained his white fur, one of his ribs were broken, and he wasn't breathing well.

"it's okay Bolt stay with me, Bolt stay with me." Mittens said trying her absolute best to hold back tears.

in Bolt's mind everything was turning white and cold.

then everything around Bolt changed...he vanished.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

it was the year of 1927 and the sandy grey wolfdog Aleu woke up with a yawn. Aleu saw her brother Kodi.

"Good Morning sis how did you sleep?" Kodi asked.

"I slept fine no nightmares." Aleu replied.

"How's Dusty doing?" Aleu asked.

"She's doing fine me and her are now engaged." Kodi replied.

"Really! Congratulations." Aleu said.

"Thanks Aleu, and how are things going with Nikolk?" Kodi asked his sister.

Aleu frowned.

"We broke up." Aleu said sadly.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that Aleu." Kodi said.

"It's okay I'll find my true love some day plus Nikolk and I just decided that it was best to be friends." Aleu said.

Aleu then got up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going sis?" Kodi asked.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a few." Aleu said before walking out the door.

Aleu walked out of her home which was an old sawmill Aleu took in the morning air and she then walked down the road into town.

* * *

After a 30 minute stroll Aleu decided to go visit her parents but on her way Aleu spotted something on the side of the road.

what she spotted was a dog from her scent Aleu guessed that it was a male.

From the looks of it Aleu guessed that it was an American Shepard and his white fur was covered in blood and a whole bunch of wounds.

Aleu gasped in horror she then rushed over to the injured dog and she nudged him.

"Can you hear me!?" Aleu cried.

* * *

 **There we go here's chapter 1 anyway tell me what you think about my idea on Bolt X Aleu let me know in the reviews.**

 **And as always more later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys how's it going for your summer I've been away for a while just to settle my mind for a while anyway here's Chapter 2 of "Real Love"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. First Meet**

* * *

 _Can You hear Me!?_

Bolt opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

"Oh, my head." Bolt groaned.

"Are you okay?" said someone.

"Oh I'm just..." Bolt started but what was cut off by what he saw.

It was a female sandy grey wolfdog with a tan underbelly and she had beautiful crystal blue eyes (Aleu).

"Are you okay?" Aleu asked again.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Bolt replied.

Bolt never felt this way about a wolfdog he felt like he was in...love with this wolfdog.

"By the way name is Aleu." Aleu said introducing herself to Bolt.

"Nice to meet you Aleu I'm Bolt." Bolt said introducing himself to Aleu.

"Bolt? you mean like a lightning bolt." Aleu asked the American Shepard.

"Uh yeah you can go with that." Bolt said.

Bolt then stood up and he realized that he wasn't in Hollywood, no this was too cold to be Hollywood, plus this town was way too small to be Hollywood.

"Uh Aleu do you know where are?" Bolt asked.

Aleu looked at Bolt in confusion.

"Uh this Nome, Alaska why do ask?" Aleu asked.

"because before I was unconscious I was in Hollywood, California." Bolt replied.

"Oh then you must be a long way from home." Aleu explained.

Bolt frowned all he wanted was to go home but what was the point now? Penny replaced him like he never even existed, plus the studios he worked for TRICKED him into thinking that his so called "superpowers" were real.

"Bolt are you okay?" Aleu asked concerned about what Bolt was thinking about.

"Oh I'm fine." Bolt replied.

Aleu that Bolt wasn't alright something was up with him she just didn't know yet.

"Hey Bolt why don't you come with me and get you patched up." Aleu asked.

Bolt looked at Aleu and smiled.

"Sure." Bolt replied before following Aleu.

* * *

 **Here we go folks here's Chapter 2 sorry if I was away from fanficition for so long I had to clear my mind.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for more content...**


End file.
